For The Sake of Simplicity
For the Sake of Simplicity is a fanfiction written by Alyx/NeverlandCitizen. Summary When Bethany de Royale starts her freshman year at Ever After High, a series of complications and revelations will happen. She has to choose whether she's a Royal or a Rebel, which will build up major issues between her and her new schoolmates. Characters # Bethany de Royale # Teagan Knave # Apple White # Raven Queen # Lizzie Hearts # Bunny Blanc # Milton Grimm # Pied Piper # Hopper Croakington # Faybelle Thorn # Rosabella Beauty Chapters 1) The Fading of Hatred 2) The Experience of Sharing a Room Chapter One: The Fading of Hatred The Fading of Hatred Bethany de Royale was the future princess; yet she's going to be spoiled, bratty and a prideful person. She always hated her destiny; and hated her mother too. Her mother was a spoiled brat, even when she became friends with the frog. Her spoiled self came back; and Bethany can't wait until she finally goes to Ever After High, a prestigious school for the sons and daughters of fairytale characters. "Bye Sweetie!" The Princess leaned in for a kiss but Bethany grossly denied. Instead, she brought with her a mallet full of her room decorations and her clothes. She looked back again at her mother as she walked to the carriage and sat inside. The horses neighed as the carriage sent me magically to a tall building with many towers and windows. There were girls and boys outside, and as she went down the carriage, she was immediately greeted by a blonde-haired girl and a dark-haired girl. They had really opposite clothing, in which the blonde was wearing a bright red dress, and the dark-haired one wore a dress with purple feathers and spikes. "Hi there! I'm Apple White, daughter of Snow White." Apple shook her hand as Bethany half-smiled, and she turned her focus on the other girl. "I'm Raven Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen." Raven offered her hand as she shook it nicely, and she smiles. "Do you mind if we introduce you to the school?" Apple asked her as she quietly nods as Bethany join them while walking upstairs, to the main hallway of the school. The school tiles was painted in bright pink and dark purple, oppositely. Bethany grabbed the acceptance letter given to her by Milton Grimm, the headmaster of the school. "My dorm room's listed in here." She said in a almost-whisper tone. In fact, she has a fear of public speaking. So she's scared of talking in front of many people. Raven grabs the invitation and opens it. The dorm paper is shown and it shows Room 39. Raven whispers the dorm number to Apple, as she walks straight ahead, and Bethany follows them. "Here's your dorm! Have a happy freshman year in Ever After High!" Apple widely smiles as Bethany enters the room. There sat on her bedroom, a girl with gray and red streaks in her hair. Chapter Two: The Experience of Sharing a Room ""The Experience of Sharing a Room"" "Who are you?" The girl asked Bethany as she went to her space in the room. She looked at Bethany once more as she shook Bethany's hand. "I'm Teagan Knave, the daughter of the Knave of Hearts." Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction